


Never Close

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	Never Close

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl was enraged after he refused to be with Martha Kent as she suffered.

THE END


End file.
